


Act 5- Makoto Kino- Sailor Jupiter

by SailorCallisto



Series: Sailor Moon Rewrite [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Other, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorCallisto/pseuds/SailorCallisto
Summary: Sailor Moon manga/crystal rewrite in story form. Mako-chan is so amazing and highly underrated- hoping that this book will add a bit more depth to her story.





	1. Chapter 1

Usagi trudged along the sidewalk, mentally preparing herself for another dull day at school, rain, homework, Umino, and getting detention. Just like every other day of the week. What made it worse was the fact that the rainy season had arrived. It had been raining nonstop for days since the night of their last battle at the embassy, the moment that Tuxedo Mask had left the great water spigot in the clouds had turned on and hadn't halted once. Usagi hadn't seen the sun in days behind the curtain of blindingly white clouds, not a single spot of blue amongst a sea of rain clouds. She scrunched up her shoulders in attempt to keep warm without an umbrella, involuntary shivers making her entire body quake. Her mind turned back to her most recent dream- the only good thing so far in the day. It was difficult to remember, all Usagi recalled was a backdrop of white that caused her to feel exposed and not at all safe, nothing in sight except her own hands that shielded her eyes from the light that assaulted from all sides. Then a call. Her name, although it was not Usagi Tsukino. Deep and pleasing to the ear, its syllables rolling together to create nearly a song of unfamiliar words. In the distance, there was a figure, too far away to recognize although it was eerily familiar...  
"You know," Luna, who was perched on Usagi's shoulder interrupted. "You really should try to live your life as a more aware person." Two cherry red eyes bored into the side of her head, her tail rapping erratically on her back. Usagi pouted her lips and snatched at one of her now soaking tails of hair, almost appearing brownish as the water saturated the stringy mess. Luna loved to lecture her on how to live her life: eat less, study more, find ambition, practice her fighting skills...now this.  
"What do you mean?..." Usagi whined, wringing her hair and poking her tongue into her cheek in an attempt to hold in the exasperation that was bursting to be freed. Luna sucked in a breath to prepare for the speech that was to come.  
"You could realize that if you wanted to get to school on time, you need to go to bed earlier and get up earlier, then you can get a proper amount of sleep. Or being aware of possible dangerous situations like a real Guardian of Justice should!" The tone turned defiant, tinged with the pent up anger that Luna had probably been keeping inside her tiny cat-brain for many days. "For example, that Tuxedo Mask. We have no idea who he truly is, and he says he might be an enemy. That would never have occurred to you if he hadn't said it himself!"  
Usagi threw her head back with a groan, letting the icy drops of rain run down her nose and into the collar of her uniform where more goose pimples formed and made her arms feel numb with cold. "You're getting so heavy....." She complained, adjusting her shoulder blade to let the weight off the muscles. Luna rolled her eyes and batted at Usagi's neck to grab her attention again but all that caused was a great yawn that sprouted tears at the corner of her eyes. "I think you need to become more aware of your weight, Luna." She combated with a groggy grin.  
Apparently, Usagi had been crossing the street, although she hadn't even realized it. Luna cried out in horror, her nails scraping through the fabric of the uniform as she scrambled to leap off. There was a flash of headlights and a splash of tires screeching over puddles and concrete. That was all Usagi knew before she felt herself flying backward through the air. The white of clouds and a crystal palace with an array of stars behind it filled her vision for a microsecond before she slammed into the sidewalk with so much force that the air was nearly knocked from her lungs. But it wasn't. Something cushioned her fall, soft and heavy that was wrapped tightly around her body, rolling expertly before hitting the concrete with a thump.  
The next moment, Usagi was lying face up on the wet sidewalk, the back of her uniform most likely stained with dirt and mud- not that it mattered now. On top of her was a girl, already sitting up briskly and brushing the dirt from her front, squinting menacingly at the car that had nearly hit them both. She looked around the same age-fourteen of so, yet much taller and leaner than Usagi who was slightly plump and babyish. This girl had the air of someone who had seen everything and was ready for it, her movements deliberate and far more powerful than intended. A pile of auburn hair was gathered back into a tight ponytail that pulled on her scalp, tied with a green band with two emerald jewels buried in the curly mess. She was strangely beautiful although not in the way one would expect, her toned muscles bulging in her arms and broad chest stiff with strength. High cheekbones and angular nose brought out the ferocity in her expression as she turned back to Usagi who continued to stare- awestruck.  
"You okay?" Her voice was terse, becoming low and softening with concern as she peered down at her. Usagi managed a wobbly nod, her gaze glued to her savior's large green eyes. They were a vibrant jade green that glimmered with life and reflected the tensity and wild concern of the situation- she just wanted to fall into them as she would a bed of grass. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful...  
The girl gave a sideways grin and helped Usagi shakily to her feet, her strong arms yanking her up with surprising grace. The girl towered over the blonde at least a head her broad shoulders nearly doubling and aura far more confident- she didn't even seem to be fazed by the speeding car, nor the fact that she had just saved the life of a random girl. Usagi, of course, noticed her least defining features first, the pink rose-shaped earrings and the light fragrance that drifted from her clothing: the heady scent of plants, bittersweet rain, and cooking flour. "You got to be careful out here, it can be dangerous on the streets."  
Usagi couldn't find her voice so only a pathetic stutter was emitted, partnered with a dip of her head in response- too stunned by the recent events to do much more than gape and rub her bruised backside.  
And with that, without another glance, the girl heaved a sigh and stepped on the corner of her upturned umbrella which had flown a couple feet away, letting it snap up and catching the handle with reflexes faster than lightning. She cracked her neck and paced away down the block, a great wet stain marring the back of her impeccable uniform although she didn't seem to mind.  
What the heck just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako being badas* as always and Usagi is pretty adorable too...

"Oh! Naru-chan! That is stunning on you!" Usagi exclaimed, clapping a sodden hand over her mouth. In her left, she held a low-resolution, paper-printed copy of a photo of Naru. Her arms were spread to show off the wedding dress as a model's would be, an enormous grin lighting up her face and the excitement spreading even via photograph. The outfit was indeed beautiful, silky white material that was only slightly too big, the arms scrunching up elegantly as it reached her shoulders where a tiny puff of chrysanthemums. At the neckline and around the hem, pearls peppered the area in arabesque designs- flowers and swirls that curled upward like waves. Even a transparent veil was draped over her red hair, a tiara of pearls holding it in place.  
Naru giggled along with a modestly agreeing nod of the head as she took the photo in hand. "Yes, you know that bridal shop near the entrance of the shopping district? They've got a whole section on wedding dresses." The small group must have looked confused because she paused to glance around before continuing the explanation." My cousin should be getting married soon, but she and her husband couldn't make it to the fitting, so since I'm practically the same size, I did it instead!" A girl to Usagi's right with black hair and brown eyes began to mutter an unfinished question about the groom, but Naru continued on, "Yeah...about that..."  
One, two, three...  
Usagi mentally counted for the moment that Umino was going to pop up from some mysterious corner with some conspiracy theory with an entire slideshow presentation for evidence.  
Seven, eight...  
"I heard that the men who visited there have all gone missing!" Sure enough, on the count of ten, Umino's large head squeezed between the two people on the left. His large glasses reflected the blinding light of the clouds and made Usagi not only cringe from his existence, but for the beam of light that reflected straight in her eye. It reminded her of the battle that she had won merely nights before when she had somehow conjured the new tiara. "Your cousin's husband could be a victim..." his eyebrows jumped several times and Usagi couldn't help but to roll her eyes.  
"I never found out why they never came come to think of it..." Naru mumbled, her expression becoming distracted and thoughtful as if she were actually considering the theory. Usagi swatted at her wrist, waking her from the mild stupor of thought. "So anyway," Naru continued, batting at the air- trying to appear unimpressed. "Their wedding is supposed to be in June and that means she'll have a happy marriage, right? She will be a June bride and that means good luck."  
Usagi squealed, face screwing up in attempt to hold in her cry of joy. I want to be a bride. The moment that thought occurred to her, she thought of Tuxedo Mask, this time in a white suit that matched a gown that she would wear. Her dress would be sleeveless with a train as long as her body and rings of gold that circled around her waist and hung down to her hip. In excitement, she began to babble to Naru about how she wanted her wedding to be, the three other kids also bombarding Naru with question and color schemes for their own dresses, except for Umino who somehow sank back into the crowd behind him. Somehow in the frenzy, Usagi must have stumbled backward in laughter, something solid bumping into her upper back.  
"Hey, like I said before, be careful!" The low voice reprimanded sardonically, its low cadence booming throughout the corridor. Usagi flipped around in surprise to be met with two emerald orbs that made contact with her own sapphire ones, green like springtime and bright like a newborn colt. They held an intensity that Usagi could never pray to accomplish and yet it was not threatening. As quick as ever, the girl from this morning slipped away, trying to blend into the sea of heads although that was an impossible feat seeing her height- at least a head over everybody in the room.  
"Hey!" Somebody called, their voice spiked with malicious teasing, "Why aren't you wearing our uniform?" The boy sniggered his finger aimed at her ponytail, "And whats with that hair?!" Her uniform was mostly white with sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a cross stitch down her chest that reached her tan skirt. The lapel across her neck was the same fawn shade and adorned with two stripes. There was nothing apparently wrong with her hair, although the boy made a point to made fun. It was casual yet held a crisp appearance, Usagi envied her courage to go against the dress code. But apparently it was no courage.  
The girl's mouth curled into a snarl as she approached the boy in several long strides, leaning forward and digging her fingers into the front of his shirt so that her face was inches away, as if she were either going to kiss him or bite him. The boy cried out, struggling to escape her iron grip although it was futile. She did not falter to snap back with a growl that sounded deep in her throat, "The school uniform doesn't fit me...kouhai." The group of onlookers gasped at the derogatory term, doing their best to stay away from the scene. Without remorse, she swung her leg around and kicked the feet straight from under him, letting go at just the right moment to cause her opposer to fall to the ground in a whimpering heap. She placed her tongue in her teeth, still glaring at the boy with a mixture of amusement and ferocity- cracking her neck before moving away. After such a spectacle, the kids closest to her seemed to pale, moving away swiftly from where the girl passed by with fearful expressions, muttering behind their hands. In the last moment that she was visible and the girl began to turn a corner, Usagi thought she spotted the light from her eyes dim to a rueful shade, muscular arms dropping down in defeat before she shifted her graceful gait to the left.  
"That's the transfer student in class 6, she got kicked out of her last school for getting in a fight and hurting a kid." Umino nudged Usagi's arm, trying to get her attention. "She has herculean strength and has aggression issues, you don't want to be involved with her, a sweet girl like you..." Umino made sardonic kissing sounds and Usagi could do nothing but growl, shoving her heel into his shin and wiping the pucker off his lips hopefully for good. He merely giggled creepily, hobbling away while trying to stifle the heaving breathing from pain, although it was no less unusual.  
Usagi pursed her lips, remembering how this morning she had seemed so kind, hurling herself to knock Usagi out of the way, pulling her bruised self up so gracefully with that inhuman strength. She didn't seem any different from that moment, merely defensive and slightly antagonized but not at all bad. There was something but deeper going on that just a scuffle.  
********************************************************************************************  
The wind fluttered through the strands of Usagi's yellow hair, ruffling it like the wind and blowing up loose strands on the breeze. It blew the heat from the back of her neck and wiped the red from her cheeks, making her shiver from the strange combination of climate. While the rain had momentarily stopped its downpour, and blue sky bloomed across the white sky, the air was beginning to warm in its pent up state beneath the clouds although a mild breeze had stirred up, making a strange mixture of hot and cold. She gave a tiny shiver as a streak of lightning lit up in the distance. This would most likely be the warmest day in the rainy season, so Usagi and Naru figured that they had better take advantage of it, deciding on camping out at the Central Gardens during lunch break. She had gone on ahead while Naru stayed behind to check on her other friends- Naru was a social butterfly and could never be relied on to make it for anything. Usually, she would have been disappointed and stayed behind, but this time, she had another motive.  
The new girl.  
She was sitting solitary on a park bench, hunched over and watching a baseball game as she ate her lunch. While appearing at peaceful, the girl did show signs of loneliness that Usagi was on a mission to extinguish for good. Creeping stealthily behind the bench, Usagi felt a tiny droplet of fear pinch her heart, a coldness washing over her in remembrance of her uncanny strength and the rumors of why she had been expelled. But there was also the moment when this girl had saved Usagi's life from the speeding car, leaping in front and shoving her out of the way seconds before the tires hit the place where she had been standing. There was good in her and Usagi knew well of it, it was only a matter of getting to know her.  
"Hey....that's a pretty good lunch you've got there." Usagi commented, poking her head over the shoulder of the new girl. "Nice bag too." The girl nearly jumped from her seat, her head jerking around fast enough to cause whiplash with her nostrils flared. Usagi flashed a smile and rested her chin on her hands in attempt to look innocent, although the girl looked no less stunned, her mouth in mid chew and eyes narrowed cautiously as if constantly on guard. Sighing, the blonde's eyes darted greedily between the lunch and the girl's hilariously startled expression. It was a downy cotton lunch-bag on the inside, and a waterproof coat over the out, a green flowered pattern dotting its surface. Her lunch consisted of fried rice balls wrapped in cellophane paper, chicken and various vegetables mixed in, its outside a light golden brown. At its side were carrot strips and sausage that was wrapped in dried seaweed, mouthwatering crispy.  
There was a blunt clang of the baseball hitting the bat and a faint whizzing of slapping wind. Usagi didn't even see it coming, but realized the near miss seconds after it had happened. With reflexes faster than a blink, the girl extended her hand to catch ball that nearly smacked into Usagi's forehead, not even needing to let her hand move backward to absorb the impact. She grunted, profile tightening along with her grip as she slid her lunch off her lap and marched towards the baseball field. Usagi gave a delayed gasp, hardly comprehending what had just happened in the time that it had taken for the brunette to retaliate.  
"Oy!" A player closest to them shouted through the chain-link fence, waving their arms in attempt to catch their attention. The girl's sharp eyes focused on the player who had thrown the ball originally, spreading her legs to the side and winding up her arm. Thrusting the ball forward, it arced through the air in a flash of white against the grey sky, simultaneously giving out a roar of anger.  
"PRACTICE YOUR AIM KISAMA!" The profanity echoed across the park, turning more than just a few heads in their direction. It was almost too far to see, but the ball appeared to hit the boy in between the legs with such speed that it hardly gave him a chance to dodge- he soon collapsed with a distant howl. The girl snarled, face turning crimson in anger with a deeply carved wrinkle forming between her eyes. Usagi cowered behind the park bench, nearly able to feel the spot where the ball would have left its mark on her forehead if it weren't for the new kid.  
"Ah-thank you." Usagi stammered, standing on shaky legs to sit on the front of the bench, heart racing too rapidly for her to stand balanced. Gulping, she gave a weak smile, feeling suddenly extremely inferior compared to this brawny athlete that had practically saved her life. Something in the girl's expression grew soft, eyebrows lowering in thoughtful recognition. She inched closer, the strained sinews in her neck loosening as the girl drew closer, cocking her head to the side.  
"You're the girl from this morning, right?" This time, her voice was not as powerful as before, now reminiscing and kind, like it was her duty to care for this random kid in the streets and school. Usagi gave a slow nod, still watching cautiously as the girl went from troubled and concerned, to hardened from anger- the crease reappearing on the bridge of her nose. "You shouldn't space out." She spoke breathlessly, pacing to the opposite end of the bench and picking up her lunch, head turning back to the game as if nothing had ever happened.  
Slightly put-off by the girl's standoffishness, Usagi glanced to the side scooting closer until they were sitting a mere three inches apart. The girl appeared to be extremely uncomfortable, but Usagi ignored that fact.  
"Heyyy...those rice balls look good..." She poked her head to the side, observing as the girl fingered one of them in her forceful fingers- obviously not taking the hint seeing from the confused nod and attempt to move farther away. She raised one to her lips and was just about to nibble before Usagi made a tiny whine in the back of her throat, loud enough to be heard from several feet away. The girl gave a pained chuckle and motioned for her to take one, shifting her head to the side to hide the annoyance that was plainly plastered to her face. Usagi hardly hesitated to take two.  
"I'm not really the type of girl that eats a lot," Usagi lied, scarfing down the meal and most likely half the cellophane wrap. "But my hand is out of control!" With a burst of laughter that most likely spattered her dress in rice spittle, she nudged her the girl's broad shoulders to encourage a laugh. She gave a weak grimace that could pass for a smile and prodded the lunchbox closer. "Thanks for the food! Its" Usagi spoke with her cheeks bulging with rice, the chicken that layered its insides melting in her mouth, vegetables spiced with some sort of garlic to allow even her to enjoy it.  
The girl shrugged, "Its really easy to make...." She drawled, voice vibrating deeply in the air around them. Usagi stopped chewing for a second, her eyes bulging in surprise as she flipped around to face this miraculous student.  
"You made this!?" She exclaimed, voice rasping slightly from the rapid intake of food. Examining the lunch, her mouth watered in response to the juicy sausages carved in the shape of octopuses, butter on rye bread, noodles, and green beans with clam sauce. Everything here was homemade??? "What about your lunchbox and pouch? You didn't make those too, did you?" Usagi reached out and fingered the fabric that was tucked beneath the plastic bin, a calico pattern of clovers and flowers.  
"Ah that," the girl began, "I found the box at my old house and sewed the pouch myself. Cooking and sewing seems like the only feminine thing I can do." Her voice was rigid with a wry humor as if that brought up unpleasant memories. There was an awkward silence while Usagi devoured more than half of her lunch, the girl hardly touching it at all.  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino, second year of middle school, class 1" Usagi managed, spittle and bits of chewed rice flying at least two feet in front of her. The girl glanced curtly to the side and nodded, staring straight ahead and speaking in a monotone as if she had never done this before.  
"I'm Makoto Kino...you can call me Mako, class 5, just moved here from out of town." Usagi perked up at the knowledge and was about to ask for her to elaborate, but Mako did so anyway, speech speeding up in nervousness. "Some of the kids seem kind of skittish...maybe scared around me and wont let me talk to them." She sighed, resting her elbow on her knee and staring into the distant game, a fork of sausage poised over her turned down lips. As she talked, her knee bounced anxiously, fork bobbing with every word. "Since I'm living alone these days, can you tell me if there is a cheap supermarket or 100 yen store around here? And even other shops, gardening stores, game centers-"  
Usagi gasped loudly, painfully gulping down the remainder of her food so that she didn't choke, Mako straightened, her eyes wide in surprised concern. "I know a great game center east of Sendaizakaue and its got all of the new releases of the Sailor V game!" She squealed, bouncing in her seat and letting the crumbs of her meal vibrate from the pleats of her dress. "Plus, its crazy that all those kids would be scared of a lovely girl like you! They must be insane!" Usagi giggled, leaning forward to watch Mako's expression morph into one of relief and suppressed joy at the prospect.  
"Here, I'll take you to the arcade after school, kay' Mako-chan?"  
Usagi had never seen a face as delighted as this one in months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......

Ami gripped the stainless steel handle of the arcade door, smoothly pulling it open so it wouldn't squeak, stepping into the air conditioned air of the Crown Arcade. She scanned the room only to spot Usagi in her usual spot across the room, her back to the door. Usagi seemed to be cheering on another girl who was hunched over the gaming device, a plume of mahogany hair tied high in her head that waved in a mass of browns and threaded reds halfway down her back. From the back, this girl seemed to be tall and fairly lean beneath the baggy, tan uniform, muscles bulging from her exposed arm and tightening as her hands moved in a consistent motion over the controls. Ami crept up beside them, Usagi making brief eye contact before continuing with her encouragements and cheers. The girls still hadn't noticed Ami yet, her gaze still focused firmly on the screen where Sailor V hopped backward, dodging bursts of fire and gathering energy from the small victories. Ami noticed how swiftly her hand moved across the board, the sinews in her hands rippling as her fingers skirted over the multicolored buttons. Even the way she held the main toggle controller was different, palm up with the stem pinched between two of her fingers like a wine glass. A cold seed of jealousy sprouted in Ami's heart, the pride of being one of the best players in the town soon extinguished as she watched this athlete nearly beat her score. She knew that it was a petty thing to dwell on, however she couldn't help but to feel slightly defensive.  
"Woah!" Usagi fluttered her fingers excitedly in the air, her eyes glazing over in wonder. "Are you sure you haven't played this before?!" Her squeal held no vibration within her throat, one characteristic of her speech patterns that Ami had noticed and had thoroughly fascinated her. "She already won a prize! Look!" She gestured towards the tawny back pocket of the girl's skirt where a familiar looking stick poked front from behind the folds, the tip of a star with a green plate of metal. There was even a golden symbol that resembled a, elegantly engraved 4.  
"This is just like a real fight," The girl explained through the side of her mouth, her fruity voice pleasant to the ear. "Attract the enemy to a place more difficult for them to maneuver, the catch them off guard. Then you will be able to make your move and defeat them with a single blow." The Sailor V on-screen used the harp to lull the skeletal dinosaur into a trance, then leapt to the top of the nearest pillar only to spring onto its sagittal crest with a single foot out to give the creature a full impact kick. The skeleton collapsed in a mushroom cloud of billowing dust, Sailor V standing victorious in its remains with her hands on hips and a full set of hearts thumping in the corner. The ending music played, the scoreboard popping up with the list of players scrolling onto the screen.  
Ami Mizuno- 14,700,000 points- 98%  
Saori Furu- 13,350,000 points- 89%  
Makoto Kino- 12,600,000 points-84%  
Ami forced a smile, "Usagi-chan, what inspired you to come early for once? Rei-chan couldn't come, she had a miko practice." Usagi grinned, motioning towards the girl who now seemed to be analyzing Ami with her astute eyes that were sunken deep into her face, making her appear far older than what had originally been guessed. Her mouth was small and tied in a tin white knot, chin jutting out suspiciously as she glared with those riveted, cyan eyes with eyebrows arched. Maybe it wasn't meant to be threatening, but Ami found it disconcerting how edgy this girl acted towards newcomers and how natural she had seemed before. Usagi could make friends with the strangest people.  
"Hello," Ami did her best to speak warmly, extending her hand in a polite show of submission, "I'm Ami Mizuno. I see you've made friends with Usagi-chan?" Her prompt seemed to break the hard gaze of the girl as she gave a sharp nod of the head, grasping Ami's hand quickly. Her hand was stiff with muscle, pinching Ami's hand far tighter than comfortable and bringing back the uneasy feelings.  
"Makoto Kino," She introduced herself, back straightening from its hunched form. "Usagi-chan was just showing me around the town; I'm a transfer student." As Makoto spoke, the rich cadence of her voice settled deep inside, somehow echoing the heavy thump of a heart or the billowing of wings over fierce winds- evolving from its coarse tone into a sarcastic yet lively melody that easily rolled through Ami's ears.  
"Makoto, the strong and magnificent cook!" Usagi dubbed her, nudging the girl's arm affectionately. Makoto ducked her head, muttering something modest about how nobody had ever called her that before.  
"Hey," came a vaguely familiar voice from the corner- Motoki, the part time manager of the Crown Arcade. He strode over, running his fingers through his tawny hair flirtatiously and raising his eyebrows in surprise. "All of Usagi's friends are so pretty," Motoki winked at Makoto who hand turned around fast as lightning to see who dare approached. Ami couldn't help but to notice the glaze that settled heavily over her eyes as she watched the young manager approach, her entire expression becoming glassy in awe.  
"Sempai...?" Makoto murmured just loud enough to allow Ami to hear but nobody else. She giggled behind her hand in fascination as the brunette's jaw dropped in wonder, a rosy blush turning as deep a shade as her flowery earrings. Makoto immediately shrugged her shoulders, letting the swivel chair drift back to face the screen to hide the sudden blood rush that invaded her slightly tan face.  
"I know, right!" Usagi avidly bobbed her head, glancing back and forth between the sheepish Ami and Makoto who appeared to be trying to slowly sink beneath the table in attempt to hide. "So...Onii Furu-san--"  
"Its Motoki-san to you Usagi-chan." Motoki shot a jokingly patronizing glare in her direction, Usagi trying to take it smoothly although anybody could see the grimace that tightened in the tiny muscles around her eyes. She laughed it off, slapping Motoki's elbow playfully although Motoki seemed to be at least five years older, plus, it seemed as if the elusive Tuxedo Mask was already first in line.  
"Well, if you are Onii Furu-san," Usagi began, circling around in jitters to position herself next to the new girl. "Then Makoto can be Mako-chan!" She flipped up Mako's ponytail, dancing around the room as if she was the most genius person on the planet. Mako and Ami exchanged glances, trying to muffle a tiny giggle in marvel of this girl's talent to turn any hardened person into a sweetheart.  
Usagi truly is amazing, finding friends in anyone, even herself who had believed for so long that she would be friendless for life, and now this brawny girl who had seemed to completely morph personalities since they had seemingly become close. While Ami may be a prodigy, Rei a sorceress, and Mako a powerful athlete, Usagi had the power of people and heart. Ami new that that was the thing that had defined her the leader of them all and surely justified her right to rule over them all.

************************************************************************************************  
The three girls traipsed along the sidewalk, Ami keeping a solid hold on both her umbrella and schoolbag, ready to use her body in order to shield the textbooks in the chance that it might rain. Fortunately, the grey clouds seemed to have receded, leaving a solid robin's egg blue awash in a mix of feathery white. Mako asked about the gym that was stationed up the road, wondering if there was a swimming pool included in the membership. No, Ami had replied. Although there was a local pool past  
"Ami! You're so slow!" Usagi called from thirty feet up the sidewalk, calling their attention to many a passerby. Ami tried to quicken her pace, although she refused to leave the new acquaintance Mako behind who was taking her time to gape around at nearly every shop. It was strange for Ami to hold such a conversation with somebody she had met so suddenly, yet be so engaged in it as well. There was something strange about Makoto Kino, keeping the story of why she moved and got expelled a deep secret that could not be unveiled no matter how hard she tried. Ami thirsted to know everything she could get her hands on, and this mysterious girl was just another puzzle with its pieces scattered around the room, a foreign book to run her fingers down the spine and scour every word of.  
"Here, its the bridal shop that Naru-chan told me about." Usagi scooted closer, pressing her hands and nose against the window, her fearful expression reflected dully in the glass. Ami gave Mako a apathetic glance that she hoped seemed casual, although on the inside, she was nearly bursting with happiness that she had actually met three people in less than a month. Mako jogged forward to catch up, her strong legs carrying her across the sidewalk with the grace of wind. She halted abruptly in front of the gaping windows, her jaw becoming slack and pulling her books up to her chest as she stared at the first dress in the window.  
"Oh, stars. Lookit this one." Lips hardly moving, she managed to jut her chin at a mannequin that was at least fifteen feet above them all, her beautifully clad body poised over the bricks as if she were about to jump off the ledge. They all craned their head to peer up, Ami wishing that it was low enough to see properly from the sidewalk, not requiring them to back up and nearly see up the skirt, though it was thoroughly plastic. It wore sleeveless gown that had a crisp neckline across the chest with a bow that wrapped directly beneath the cleavage. Waves of off-white chiffon rippled down the side that trailed from its bow counterpart that tied in the back, its tails flopping elegantly from behind the slim waist of the plastic model. Even the veil caused Ami to give a faint gasp as she tried to take in it all from its crown shape hanging like a waterfall, to the lace up high heels obscured by the clean cut of the hem. It was obviously the most stunning wedding gown in the display, holding a modern feel that would not have usually caught Ami's attention, but now that she looked at it...  
"That would look beautiful on you, Mako-chan," Usagi affirmed inattentively, trying to see inside the store through the tinted glass of the doorway, although it was impossible to glimpse the inside without entering the shop.  
"I agree," Ami glanced sideways at Mako, trying to imagine that girl's body in the wedding dress. "Since you're tall, this kind of dress would really suit you. A pure white kimono would compliment your figure as well." Like a sunset, her entire face quickly morphed into a scarlet that could have competed with Sailor Mars' skirt, a genuine smile rising in her lips. Mako gave a nod of thanks and continued to gaze at the other displays, her grin retaining as Usagi danced past mindlessly. She swung her bag around and nearly slapped them in the face, humming and flipping her skirt up dangerously high before collapsing against the window with her head bumping into the glass.  
"I can't wait for my wedding! Picking out dresses, and cake, and a partner!" She exclaimed, taking a deep breath with her eyes tightly shut in imagining."We will have a bunch of guests, you two, Rei, Naru, and my family, and all the guys who I've broken the heart of so I can laugh at them!" Usagi gave a delighted giggle and prowled closer, a mischievous smile shadowing her eyes. "Oooh! What about you, Mako-chan....!" She prodded two fingers into the athlete's muscular shoulder with a playfully taunting expression, as if expecting a dirty answer.  
"Ah..." Mako released a series of hitching breaths that could pass for a nervous laugh, trying to hide the discomfort that radiated in waves off of her. "Me? Well, I'd wear whatever my spouse likes best... cause, you know....." She raised her hand to scratch the back of her neck anxiously, struggling to find words although the beet red of her cheeks said it all.  
"Ah! That's so cute! Beneath that tough exterior, you really are just a girly-girl!" Usagi happily slapped Mako on the back with a blow that would have sent Ami to the ground, although she didn't even seem to notice.  
Ami cleared her throat to break the playful attitude, grabbing both of their attention with her serious mannerisms. "Usagi-chan," Ami addressed, giving her a meaningful look. "What had your friend informed you about this bridal shop?" Her prompt definitely seemed to spark something in the suspicious section of Usagi's brain, understanding descending over her perky face.  
"Um...She said that it was cursed?..." Usagi began, giving fervid glances at the two of them with eyes that were slices of the clear sky. "It has a ghost bride-I think she meant the mannequin- that walks around and seduces men. She said that her cousin's husband and a bunch of other grooms are missing." She gave a shudder and glanced at the main display fearfully. Mako's expression became tight with skepticism, a single eyebrow making its way up and vanishing into her bangs. Ami made no comment, simply doing her best to think through the information that Usagi had given and finding some correlation between the recent attack and this new possible threat.  
Maybe it was nothing but another urban myth that was going around town, there had been plenty of those over the years. Ami would never have believed it with her analytical and scientific mind, although with the knowledge of these new supernatural occurrences, she couldn't help but to see something more than simply plastic when she stared into the mannequin's deep chiseled eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Phobos and Deimos's wings beat heavily in the once still air, creating a flurry of wind and downy feathers as they fluttered in and out of the tiny space. With each caw, the other landed on Rei's clothed arm, their nails biting into her skin and drawing beads of blood to the surface that dotted her white kimono sleeve with red. In her cupped hand was a picked over pile of corn seeds and dried okaka tuna that the ravens seemed to enjoy greatly, diving past her outstretched arm and expertly plucking the most plump and crispy flakes from her palm. In one arm, she swept the crumbs that her birds had let fall to the ground, trying to keep her head angled carefully away so the extra flakes of fish and shells wouldn't get caught in her silky black hair. It had been a long day, too cold outside to build a fire in the traditional spot that was generally exposed, and too rainy to tidy up the walkway where leaves would stick to the concrete and be ground into the soles of visitor's shoes. Rei had mostly helped her grandfather bless taima bags and compose washi ofudas for romantic luck that seemed to be especially popular in the last couple months.  
Suddenly, the subliminal tendrils of consciousness that she had taught herself to constantly feel her surroundings with began to stir. Something otherworldly on the fringes of her perception seemed to be warding away the air of darkness that had settled over the earth permanently, like the scent of flowers after a day of being cooped up in a smoggy room, or the new light that streaked across the horizon at dawn. This presence felt even more threatening than the darkness that sometimes created an aura around some souls, because this one felt older and full of knowledge, courage, and undiscovered power. When used wrongly, those combinations could go very badly even if the soul itself was pure. Like a dog that had caught a whiff of something familiar, Rei straightened in alarm, her ravens sensing the discomfort and circling over her head in a swirling halo of blackness.   
"Rei-chan!" came a singsong voice from around the corner, as they turned the corner, Rei was able to sigh in relief, releasing the breath hat she hadn't realized that she had been holding in. It was just Usagi, skipping and waving wildly with her whole hand. Still, Rei tensed, because directly behind her were two others. One appeared to be Ami, seeing her bobbed hair that looked black against the backdrop of the sunset, and the other was only a silhouette, but was nobody hat she knew. maybe that was the strange presence. A youma in disguise? Or that could just be the magic that emanated from the mortal versions of the two other Guardians of Justice? As they moved into the shadow of the trees, it was far easier to see the hidden features about the girl to on the left. Rei singled her out, letting everything but the girl be muddled away and observing her entire body from the tawny skirt, to her hazelnut hair and fawn skin. There was definitely a supernatural aura that surrounded her being yet something obscured details that would normally be visible, although her fierce and hawkish eyes revealed more about her than Rei could manage to decipher from the disordered signals that were released.  
As they approached, Phobos and Deimos shot into the air in synchrony only to vanish within the dense leaves of the rowan trees, continuing to caw cacophonously. Swiveling her violet eyes to her guests, Rei was quick to usher them inside the shrine, welcoming them graciously into the and still wary of the newcomer. She acted slightly coldly to Rei at first, although a brief smile graced her expression, seeming to be reserved only for Usagi who jostled the entire group around with unbalanced way of walking. The moment they got within ten feet of each other, Usagi had charged herself at Rei and smothered her in a hug, Rei feeling her temper beginning to rise already, feeling the need to pry the blonde's finger's one by one from around her waist. As always, her grandfather made a brief appearance with his goofy and slightly crazed grin. Just like he does with every other human under age forty five, her grandfather did his best to flirt with them all and recruit them as mikos- save Rei thank the stars. They had all politely declined except for Usagi who blushed and giggled something about 'not being that cute' in her attempt to be modest. The foreign girl muttered 'pedophile' under her breath, putting her one point higher on Rei's lit of possible friends. Appearing to be unfazed, Usagi continued down the walkway, launching into some indecipherable story about a cousin confined to bed because something to do with their husbund and another bride- throwing something in about fighting.  
"Usagi!" Rei gave a warning look at Usagi who immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, glancing at the girl who seemed to have missed the accidental reference to their identities. "If this isn't necessary, stop talking already." The tone was meant to be simply for the purpose of shutting Usagi up for long enough to figure out who this girl was, although she seemed to take it personally, her nostrils flaring like a bull.  
"That's Usagi-chan to you! Rei-"  
"Everybody," Ami interrupted, her silvery voice somehow conquering over their two orotund ones. "How about we introduce you two. Rei-chan, this is Mako Kino. Mako-chan, this is Rei Hino." Drawing in the snarl that she was about to release, Rei gave Ami an apologetic glance and let her gaze wander to the girl who let a wry smile arc over her lips, hand outstretched. Cautiously, Rei knotted her lips and accepted the offering, letting their hands briefly touch in a handshake. Even in that short amount of time, it was enough to feel the immense muscle that resided beneath her tan skin, tightening with unimaginable strength and causing Rei to take in a sharp breath that the compression of her fingers. At he grimace, Mako's eyebrows knitted in concern, squeezing tighter before somehow realizing that it was that which cased the pain. In the realization, she quickly withdrew her hand and cradled it in the other, staring disdainfully at it as if she were disappointment in her own limb. Rei could only stutter a stereotypical comment about how happy she was to meet her, although her mind was somewhere else completely, studying everything about the aura that radiated around Mako, the presence even within her very veins.  
Soon after, the four located a seating place around the soggy fire pit, the rocks mostly dried. Ami related the tale that Usagi had first attempted to tell, everything making far more sense now, from the undertone of her voice suggesting that she assumed as well that if it was real, its occurrence would most likely be connected to their enemies. "But see," Ami let her gaze travel to the side, as if embarrassed. "There is no scientific proof that ghost exist."  
"Ami-chan, you are too calm." Usagi began to pace, wringing her hands anxiously although her usual endearing grin continued to stretch on her lips. For the first time in this conversation, Mako spoke, her leg jittering and fingers twitching wildly as the wry tone split the mood of their conversation.  
"Hey, lets not stress about it. Its not like any of us will be getting married soon." Rei bristled at the comment, trying to ignore just how true it was. The brunette threw her hands in the air as if saying 'just being honest', standing up to tower over them all with her hands now firmly placed on her hips. "Plus, even if it were true, what kind of men would let himself be seduced by a mannequin anyway?" Rei took a breath refraining from a joking comment that would probably take away Mako's will to live.  
From the corner of her eye, she spotted a black shape fall to the ground from a wall that was shrouded in darkness. At first, Rei thought it was one of her ravens, Phobos or Deimos, but now she realized that it was Luna prowling in the shadows of the shrine. The crescent shaped bald patch gleaming in the dim light of the sunset with the tapetum lucidum shining a vivid green. Rei almost called her over, or at least brought the other's attention to their cat and commander, although the way that Luna acted suggested that attention was not welcome.  
"I don't trust men anyway," Rei crossed her arms over her chest, speaking frankly and without care as a distraction for Luna. Sure, it may sound rude, but she tried to keep their standards low for her cooperation anyway. Usagi scowled, her eyes squinting angrily at her.  
"Eh, sounds complicated." Mako shrugged, her lids falling sleepily over her pine-green eyes along with white lips that scrunched to the side to cast on air of nonchalance. "I'll be going home now to leave you three to your...investigations." With a chuckle, The girl trotted backward with a full-arm wave that seemed mostly directed at Usagi and Ami, although Rei was sure that a wink came her way. "See you at school tomorrow!"  
And with that, Mako Kino and the mysterious aura was gone.

"Luna?"Rei called to the side, vision unwavering from the spot where the girl had been moments ago. Faint padding could be heard from behind, a yelp of surprise emitting from the back of Usagi's throat, although Ami must have seen- telling from her unsurprised halation. The cat slinked between her legs, silky fur brushing against her leg and feeling as soft as a spring zephyr as she crept into a figure eight. Luna's cherry red eyes and Rei's intensely deep-set violet ones trained on the trail of mystery that Mako had left behind. "The day we are all assembled may be sooner than you led us to believe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, a lot of these chapters feel a lot more powerful with italics involved....

As Mako did her best to appear nonchalant and composed throughout the events of the day, near the end, she couldn't help but to feel a heavy fear that was building up inside the three other girls. There was something that they knew about the bridal superstition and refused to reveal, whether it was directly about the disappearances or not, they all seemed to give off waves of terror that radiated from their very souls- in the abundance of one that knew something more than the outlandish tale that Usagi had done her best to relate. Mako tried not to show the unsettling thoughts that swam through her mind and lingered at the tip of her tongue as the three girls talked, trying to ignore the needling worries that threatened to spill over her lips. Although she so desperately wanted to get to know them, she knew that she was the outlier and did not yet warrant her opinions yet. That was just like everybody else she had met, to afraid to get close in fear of the chance that she may loose her temper and hurt them somehow.  
The blood that rushed through her ears blocked out the distant whizzing of passing cars somewhere in the bruised city. Her feet clapped nimbly over the overturned stones that had been kicked over the sidewalk, easily feeling them out before stepping on them. Her mother had once warned her that ladies should not wander the streets at night, or at all in fact, although Mako never heeded the warning. She had never had trouble defending herself in the past.  
With a sigh, Mako threw back her head in exasperation to peer at the white clouds that had begun to close in around the brief pocket of blue that had once enveloped them. The sky had turned into a wrinkled veil of blooded, streaked with orchid that glowed softly from behind the feathery white. It was a tragically beautiful sight of the aftermath of a storm, the entire area looking partially stripped of its city grunge and left raw. The trees glistened with residue, swaying to one side in the eerily still air that was clear of smog, rich with the heady scent of petrichor and bitter with electricity that still clung to the fine mist. In the distance, plump clouds lingered on the horizon that threatened to roll this way, bringing its sure companion-lightning. This did not frighten Mako as she sometimes felt it should. Something about the tumbling of cool rain from the sparking sky made her feel safe and almost... at home with the force that was far stronger than she could ever be. This was an irrational comfort because she knew the storms had the power to kill and cause incredible damage, and yet even that fact gave her some sensation of safety with the knowledge that something so calming could be just as destructive.  
As Mako passed into the city, her mind drifted into a state that seemed to block everything out, leaving only her thoughts and the subconsciousness that led her feet to the tiny apartment that she called home. The persistent nagging of something off-putting about those three girls, Usagi, Ami and....what was her name? Rei? They all were so comfortable together, even Usagi and Rei who seemed so impossibly different and constantly bickering seemed to have a mild affection for one another as if an old married couple. Ami of course fascinated Mako with her impossible brilliance and ability to easily resolve arguments with the simple logic. Rei seemed like the broken type with the fearless facade- like the heroes in fairy tales or battle worn warriors. Of course there was Usagi who seemed to know everybody inside out the moment they made eye contact, reading Mako like a picture book- yet not in the uncomfortable way, but with the knowledge that this girl was too innocent to do anything with her uncanny abilities. Mako wanted to be part of their circle too. But why would they grant her such a place? Its not like she had known them for very long. This town was too alien to be a piece of quite yet, something still felt off as if she still hadn't recovered from her last residence.  
Not back to this again.  
Mako gave a violent shudder, her once strong legs feeling as if they were about to crumble into a pile of sand and blow away into the gentle winds foretelling a storm. Now, the grey clouds gave no comfort, merely seeming to mock her from their high place so high above- on the verge of rain.  
How many times has it been when night has drawn up on me, and I had lost sight of the sun unnoticed?  
But she couldn't even count it because the feeling simply seemed to dull over her mind, leaving her unaware of its depressive presence, until she realized how far she was behind in the endless darkness. And yet, when Mako opened her eyes and felt the light flood her thoughts, it became obvious just how tightly she had sealed her heart. It took courage not to close her lids tightly and sink into the lull of emptiness once again. The only solution Mako could think of was to get away from this secondary world on the outside, constantly reminding her of the heartbreak and anguish.  
And that's how she had gotten here.  
Eyes glazing over, she unsteadily continued over the walk with a shuddering breath that came out it rapids huffs. Now, everything was in focus, every single quivering tree, the pressing of the buildings that towered so threateningly, the way her heels were probably being torn to sheds on the concrete, the couple in front that held hands so sweetly, and the cold that flooded over her heart as she watched them snatch kiss from the corner of her eye.  
"If you don't have studies, want to come over tonight?" The woman with he sunken eyes and close cropped, golden hair wore a mischievous grin with a sideways glance to the slightly shorter girl. Mako couldn't help but to blush as she stared at her, trying to hide her stare. The curvier woman with he aqua hair gave a faint smile, her hips bumping into her girlfriends affectionately.  
"Haruka, how naughty...." And yet the girl didn't refuse, nor sound chastising in the slightest, merely swinging their interconnected hands up as children did sometimes. Mako stood to the side as the couple passed, leaning against the building with her eyes lowered respectfully towards the ground. Memories assaulted her and attacked her brain from all angles. Ones of love that she had believed was just a powerful as theirs seemed to be. The happiness she had once had the privilege to feel, and then the many tragedies that had all seemed to strike at once and left her with a heart that was as raw as this windswept street.  
Across the road stood the Crown Arcade, tucked between two office buildings that were at least five times taller and sleeker as well. She remembered the man inside...Motoki. He had looked a bit like her lover, just a bit with the dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Even the sharp nose that always bumped into hers when their lips brushed together. His hot breath on her neck and the warmth that she felt when her skin touched.  
"Mako-chan," She was so deep into her own thoughts that she didn't even realize for a moment that the soft, boyish voice was one that had actually spoken and not simpy from the echoes of her mind. But when she did, Mako was flipped around in less than a half a second with her eyes scooping over the area in search for the source of the voice.  
Only fifteen feet away, Motoki was crossing the street towards her. His body was stiff, movements stunted and causing his gait to be unnaturally slow, although Mako didn't notice it until later. In the fading day, his hair almost was reddish gold and constantly changing as it rippled in and out of the light. "I've been looking for you." The tone retained its buoyancy and eerily similar cadence to her ex, but something undefinable was off about it- but nothing that Mako would care about in this moment. All she could do was stare with her jaw becoming slack, umbrella thudding to the concrete as she watch Motoki become closer...and closer...and closer... She was to stricken to do anything but stare, her eyes following every step until their chests were nearly touching. His eyes were now tinged with a bronze that she hadn't noticed before, spreading over his entire iris and surrounding the tiny pupil and closing even over the life spot that touched the edges. One pale hand stiffly raised and caressed her cheek, finding her jawbone and tickling her skin with the iciness of the touch until to met with her hair where a single finger twirled the curling strands. "I love you."  
The words struck her unlike any other phrase, making her entire body tingle uncomfortably. It wasn't exactly fear that paralyzed her, but something else that reflected from his eyes into hers that made Mako unable to move. She hoped that it was love. Oh, how desperately she hoped for love. Yet something was off about this entire situation, an uncomfortable presence that surrounded him and swelled to the edges of her vision, clouding the dying light of the sky. Mako simply wanted to fall into the crimson pools of his eyes, stroke his long blond lashes that were so close, so, so, so close.  
Too close, too close, too close.....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter....

The night enclosed Usagi in its velvety veil, smothering her body in its blanketing dome of black that obscured the entire room although it was only around 7:00. The night usually didn't come this early in the long days of July, and yet nature was the most accurate clock of all, warranting sleep. Its not as if Usagi was not exited at the prospect of night letting its heavy fingers gently close her eyes, letting her mind turn off if only for a few hours to escape into the eventful world of dreams. Sleep was one of her few talents, among eating cereal while running, and fake-crying on the spot, it was always a pleasure to demonstrate. But right now, Usagi could do little more than wait for sleep to come, refusing to let her mind go into one of its frenzied modes. Colors swirled beneath her eyelids as unconsciousness descended and left her in blissful sleep.  
The dream immediately began unbeknownst to her, the layers of the scene unfolding and creating something too horrifying to be real. Usagi was a mere bystander, or maybe a post or a piece of gum stuck to the wall because no matter how hard she tried, there was no way to move. She appeared to be standing directly outside of the dress store near the Juban shopping center, not a single car, nor human in sight. The streetlamps buzzed eerily, moths and insects fluttering silently about in the dull yellow light that shone down on the scene. At the peak of the tower where the elegantly clad mannequin stood beneath the giant ticking clock, poised over the edge. It had always looked as if the bride were about to plummet to her death, her hands outstretched with chest bared like a diver doing a belly flop into a pool. And yet as the streetlamps flickered out and left the street in blackness, Usagi could barely make out the pure white form so high above. In complete silence, the mannequin's stiff body swayed once in the wind before simply falling from the sky in a perfect nosedive, the snowy dress billowing behind her in a pleated mess. The entire act could have been simply caused by a strong breeze that caused the bride to take the hurtle, although Usagi knew better. Its was a horrific sight, as if watching a real person try to....  
If she were in a true body, the shudder that would have rippled through her would have made the entire street quake as well. She tried to scream and run towards it, instinct telling her that this was just a mannequin, just plastic, just another silly model, although everything else inside her unconscious mind screamed, SAVE THEM. But even if Usagi did somehow find a way out of this paralyzed dream state, it would do no good because this was not something that such a mortal should tamper with.  
As the bride plunged through the night, the body hit the sidewalk with a dull clatter, the limbs nearly broke, legs twisting in a position that no human could have managed. Of course Usagi was not aware that his was a dream and fancied herself a speck of dirt on the wall, although she did her best to wiggle out- to save the dress if anything. But now, the mannequin rolled to the side as a human would, picking itself off and brushing the displayed gown free of mud although the entire thing was already ripped down the side to expose the synthetic thigh. Almost zombie-like, the mannequin stood upright with posture too perfect, legs too long, and skin as white a caucasian corpse, its blank face portraying an eerie lack of emotion as it swiveled its body around to survey the area. It must have caught sight of something across the street because it began to move forward, the train of the dress edging along with it at the aggravatingly slow pace. Then came a voice that seemed to come from every direction all at once, raspy and low although strangely alluring all at he same time.  
"You will become my slave of love! And for my sake..." The voice became seductive, her pace speeding up until she was out of sight, although a tiny groan could be heard. "...you will give me your energy!"  
That was the last thing Usagi heard before she woke up.

It took a couple of seconds to become fully conscious once again, her heart racing to make her chest ache. As Usagi regained her senses, she became aware of the lack of warmth in the room that her blankets and constantly closed door usually retained, but now the air circulated more swiftly with a chill that touched her upper body in a shock. In terror, she sat erect and tried to focus her frenzied mind that must have been streaked in oil seeing how fast the dream slipped away from her memories. A pure white illumination glared into the room with strange starkness that was usually muffled by her curtains, but now, as Usagi looked up with a gasp, she realized why.  
Perched on the windowsill with beams of moonlight glowing around his silhouette was the most glorious sight imaginable- Tuxedo Mask. His cape billowed out with surprising airiness, its scarlet inside visible only between ripples of the wind that veined through the room. In his hand was the black top-hat that was causally pinched between three slender fingers as if giving a polite hat tip as greeting. While initially appearing to be relaxed, as Usagi looked closer, she noticed just how tense his slender legs were that were strung tight in the kneeling position as if he were about to spring backward. Even from the limited view of his face, it appeared to be intense and in wait of her reaction.  
Usagi refrained from slapping her forehead to check to see if she were still dreaming, but one thing that Ami had taught her was that in normal dreams, nobody would be able to realize that they are asleep.  
The next thing she new was that she was being scooped from her bed and into the agile arms of her late night visitor, then the cold air assaulted her lungs and skin as they jumped from the window and onto the lawn. Usagi could hardly rip her eyes away from his stern face as he propped her up, bare feet nearly freezing in the dew-laced grass. Before she had time to think it all through, Tuxedo Mask was sprinting down the road in dead silence, not even his hard soled shoes making a sound in the quiet night. Usagi followed, trying to keep up with her infamously slow jog and soon realizing that that would not be enough. Somehow, the sharp breeze in her hair woke her from the shocked stupor, the superhero side of her awakening for a moment at the sight of her savior and allowing her to run like never before.  
Where was he leading her?  
Soon they reached outside of the neighborhood and into the city where the Juban shopping center began where game shops, and depots lines the streets and looking strangely unfamiliar in the darkness as if it were an alternate universe. Usagi's breath hitched, her legs aching already from the brief run, charging past the glinting windows and glowing streetlamps that flashed in illumination of the figure ahead. His cape billowed behind him with inhumanly grace, the inside the color of blood or fire. No! She told herself, its the color of sunsets and ripe apples! Luna's nagging words dug into Usagi's mind and grew into doubt, although she did all she could to convince herself that he was good- the thoughts grew into full fledged fear. Even he had admitted that he was an enemy! Luna's voice hounded with its commandeering tone. You should have warned somebody before waltzing off with a stranger in the middle of the night! Usagi's pace slowed in uncertainty, now around five yards away from the dashing figure. No, he was very gentle when carrying be outside, and has saved me many times before! Besides, he kissed me! How could Tuxedo mask be bad? The contradicting thoughts made her dizzy, and wanting to just go to bed again rather than have all of these conflicting ideas buzzing around.  
Suddenly, as Usagi woke from the confusion induced daze, she realized that Tuxedo Mask was gone.  
Stopping in her tracks, she turned in a full circle with her palms rested over the soft knees of her pajamas to try to regain air into the empty breaths. It took a couple seconds before recognizing where he had taken her- on one side was the O S.A.P. Jewelry Shop, Unazuki's Fruit Parlor, then... The Crown Arcade. Everything from her dream flooded back, the wedding shop which was right across the road, the bride and darkness, but the most terrifying thing of all was the scene that played out before Usagi's eyes.  
Mako, looking just as she had been when she had left the Hikawa shrine, was pinned against the window of the bridal shop by.....Motoki? Except it wasn't. His skin was paler with a purple tinge, one dead-looking hand rested on the glass near Mako's ear, his nose only inches from her own. Green, kaleidoscopic lights was emitted from around him, dancing shadows and iridescent flashes of lime green. They both nearly stood stock still, in what would have been a romantic position if it weren't for the eerie glow and the obvious struggle on Mako's part. Her lolled to the side although anguish was readable in every inch of her face, the tiny muscles around her eyes squinching to expose the whites of her eyes. Whimpers and groans escaped from the back of her throat, fingers spasming to try to escape the paralyzing gaze.  
Usagi held back a scream of horror, her eyes unable to rip away from the sight of Mako slowly slipping down the glass with the pony-tailed head dangling limply, her entire body crumpling into a heap- unconscious....or worse.  
"Usagi-chan!" a orotund voice sounded from the left, growing louder as it neared and drew out its syllables. Already terrified, Usagi flipped around and her heart nearly skipped a beat in surprise....Rei and Ami? There was no question about it. Rei was dressed in not much more than her red miko skirt that had been tied up for easy running, her top untied as if she had just rolled out of bed. The roar that erupted from her lips conquered every other noise on the block,  
"Mars Power!"  
Another melodious voice came from the other direction, filling Usagi's heart with relief at the realization that it was Ami- somehow still in her school uniform except for the fuzzy slippers that threatened to fly off. Her face was just as determined as Rei's, the feathery blue bangs rippling off to reveal her usually concealed turquoise eyes- sparked with a faint joy to be back to fighting. "Luna called on the communication watches! She said that she was going to follow Tuxedo Mask while we-" Ami was cut off by a menacing cackle that echoed from the rooftops.  
"More! Give up more of your energy! Afterward, your body will become a mannequin to be offered as a sacrifice to our great ruler!" Tears in her eyes, Usagi backed away, the three girls gathering against the wall in attempt to lean their heads far back enough to see the source of the voice. With a whimper, she realized what it was- the bride from her dream.  
It was just as beautiful as she had remembered, its body covered in a sleek fabric that matched its slinky movements. The dress was torn all the way up the thigh, streaked with mud and powdered rust along with other disgusting substances that looked eerily like blood. Just like Motoki, a rippling light...or gaseous substance radiated from its writhing form that seemed to change to various shades of green as the winds beat the dress into an even more tattered state. Its graceful hand gestured towards Motoki who was still standing statuesque over Mako who was getting paler by the minute. The iridescence grew thick until he was entirely obscured, soon fading to reveal a black tuxedo who had somehow fitted over his rigid structure. With a single sallow finger, he pointed at the three girls and matched it with a dead stare- managing a couple monotonous words.  
"Yes, my Bride, your groom is right here so shall we begin our wedding ceremony.... in hell?" The lifeless cackle that was then emitted send shivers down Usagi's spine, prompting her through the fear that coursed in each vein.  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi whipped out her transformation stick, raising it into the air and trying to hide the quaver in her voice. Rei and Ami joined in, their voices shouting in unison to create one massive scream of,  
"Make Up!"  
The transformations seemed far quicker than usual, maybe because Usagi was used to it, or simply distracting with the evens of the night and intent on saving her unconscious friend. All she felt was the silky skirt caressing her thigh and the tightening around her chest as the fuku settled in place. There was a faint rush of wind over her skin as a blinding light shone through her closed eyelids to signal the end of the transformation. Sailor Moon was the first one done, the others still within their whirls of water and fire where their bare bodies were obscured. Within seconds, all three of the Guardians of Justice were suited and ready for battle with their distinct powers flickering beneath their skin in anticipation. With a sneer, Moon stepped forward with a fist bunched on either side,  
"Stealing the sacred form of a blushing bride and whispering 'love' only to wound her pure soul is unforgivable! The Guardians of Justice will not stand for it!" Her proclamation echoed in every alleyway, rebounding off the glass and every corner to fill the streets with its defiance. " The Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice in a Sailor Suit will now punish you in the name of the Moon!" She pointed a single finger at the youma, dramatically whipping the blonde tails off her shoulder and turned to Ami who nodded.  
"The Guardian of Water and Intelligence, Sailor Mercury!" Her voice was not quite as forceful as Moon's was, although it held a vengeful tone that trounced the other with its starkness. "One with wisdom must use it for the sake of humanity and the world!' She brushed back the bobbed locks, face screwing up in deadly anger as her hand raised her hand as if to attack. " I'll wash you down with Mercury Power, and when your head is cooled, you'll truly be punished!"  
"And Sailor Mars!" She butted in with a step forward, the dizzying heat that emanated from her body licking the other's skin. "The Guardian of Flames and Passion! For underestimating a woman, I will burn you with Mars Power, these high heeled legs will deliver your punishment!" Rei flipped back her hair with a crack of the neck, jutting out her hip to show just how frightening she could be when angered. It almost worked too, making the seemingly possessed Motoki move away from Mako. From the corner of her eyes, Moon felt Mars extend her arm, a tiny slip of paper pinched between two of her fingers. "Evil Spirits be exorcised!" She bellowed, thrusting the slip of paper into the air where its edges became scorched, flames growing to become a full fledged fire that roared through the air like a cannonball. Unfortunately, at that moment, the mannequin nimbly leap down three stories, using outstretched arms to catch the fall with a balanced roll. The blazing ball of fire lit up the entire alleyway, its vehement crackling bursting into a whorl of gold and red as it barged through the building, dancing along the surface of the window yet having nothing for fuel. The only effect it seemed to do was partially wake Mako who was positioned directly below where the sparks had fallen, the hot flecks scorching through her skirt although quick to be put out. Moon shrieked, her eyes trying to blink away the seemingly permanent blob of red caused by he light that hovered over her vision.  
"Mako-chan!" She cried, trying to rush forward, although Mars held her back, waiting for the inferno to fully die away, the street dimming once again and appearing far darker than it had previously. At the moment, Mako was far too groggy and could hardly lift her head in response, ashes still fluttering from the sky and speckling her mahogany hair with white.  
With unnaturally human-like movements, the mannequin bundled up the wedding gown in its plum colored arms, hurtling herself forward on those spindly legs- straight at Mako. Just when a bit of color had returned into her complexion, she was swept from the ground and into the arms of the bride, her body twisted slack. Moon tried to cry out but was nearly paralyzed in fear, trying to keep her sights on Motoki who was beginning to creep on them and poor Mako who emitted a faint moan, her hands twitching in response to the careless jostles of the mannequin.   
Maybe they had come too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Mako once got raped. It's a terrible, awful, and depressing concept but it would explain why she does her best to be tough and strong, has issues with trusting boys and (maybe) likes girls (Ami.) There are more reasons for this idea but this chapter should elaborate. Mako-chan is so underrated.

Consciousness returned like icy fingers that scraped painfully over Mako's mind, wrenching her from the comforting emptiness of unconsciousness. It took a couple seconds before she was even aware of the brief silence that had descended, although not even sure of what had happened, only that the darkness taunted- so close to slipping away and falling away into eternal eternity. Just as sleep began wrapped its locking arms around her mind, something broke the bond.  
Then came the pain.  
If she had been awake fully, it would have been barely an annoyance, but as a great sting slashed across her face, sending ripples of agony to the tips of her toes that tingled with electricity. Mako's eyes flew open with startling awareness and anger so early awakening. Before she had even realized that the back of her shirt was being held by something, she had already ripped free, the hood tearing with loose strings unraveling easily. With a roar, Mako didn't care who it was or why she was suddenly in the middle of what appeared to be the Juban shopping district, only they they had attempted to defy her, and they would have to pay. Hot rage flooded through her chest and controlled every action, every sound momentarily blocked as her fist connected with the person's stomach, sending them reeling into the wall without a eerie lack of sound. There was a second of blindness when all senses abandoned her, some other force manipulating her hands into scooping the figure from the ground and smashing it with every ounce of strength that she possessed. Something like this had happened before, back when she hadn't been strong enough to defend herself- pinned down in a car and half unconscious- nobody had dared tried to save her. She could defend herself now. She didn't need anybodies help. Raw feelings of temper paired with muscle and courage could get anybody out of anything.  
That would never happen again.   
Whatever Mako was holding was not human, its brittle body cracking easily against the wall, while also writhing and batting wildly at the air, swiping its fingers across her face only to aggravate the already dripping gash beneath her cheek. What had felt like an arm shattering in her grip, slicing open the shallow skin of her palm which only infuriated her more. Mako let out a roar of anguish, leg swinging and creating a gaping dent in the figure's side, its body convulsing yet not immobile yet. Somebody shouted her name....yet it felt distant at first...unconnected. Then something snapped in her brain, bringing everything into focus for the first time- the voice awakening a still-dull corner that automatically lit up at the sound of a terrified shriek.  
Usagi.  
Mako's chest heaved, each breath painful as if her lungs were about to burst from strain. As her vision cleared, she tried to absorb the scene although it was too insane for it to not momentarily occur that it was some hallucination. Gripped tightly in her hand- so hard that the tendons in her wrist bulged- was a slender arm, velvety purple on the outside but obviously made of plastic with the center hollowed out. At the sight of its groping fingers, Mako yelped and dropped the arm, moving back a couple of paces, the plum-colored fingers spasming like a broken electronic. Twitching near the wall was the rest of the body which had crumpled upon itself until nearly buried in a mass of lace and chiffon. All across its neck and arms were cracks that spider webbed over its body, the dent in its belly caving in and wrinkling the once magnificent fabric. Like a wind up doll in its last moments of life- the head clicked to the side one tick at a time... towards Mako who was paralyzed. No eyes. No eyes.  
It was the mannequin from this morning- the wedding dress and the blank face... Slowly, the mannequin rose from its position, movements stunted yet becoming more fluid by the second as it crawled nearer, its nearly shattered fingers tapping across the concrete in reach for her ankle...  
"Mercury Aqua Mist!" The voice sounded vaguely familiar, melodic...almost song like while spiked with energy. Suddenly, a great wall of mist descended from the skies, clouding everything out with its stark whiteness. Beads of water clung to Mako's skin as she coughed, trying to expel the bitter cold from her lungs that seemed to freeze her entire body up. Like rain, water ran down her cheeks in fine droplets- stinging the profusely bleeding slash beneath her eye until the deluded blood ran into her mouth, biting her tongue with its bitter, iron taste. A warm hand gripped into her forearm, the owner obscured by the mist although the fingers were covered in a warm, silky fabric that didn't feel anything like the bride's velvety cold touch. Mako allowed the arm to drag her away, breaths becoming smoother and almost tropical mist as opposed to the stifling water droplets near the center. As the cloud cleared, she could make out a short, gloved arm that was cut off near the elbow where light blue puffs attached. Soon sea green hair could be made out, it bob cut buoyant even while soaked in water- then it hit her.....Ami?  
A green light shone from behind, Mako believing that it was something to do with the bride and immediately dashed out of the could on her own, dragging the Ami girl rather than the other way around. With a last cough, they were nearly out of the cloud, oxygen streaming into her system as fast as the adrenaline. Near the edges, A blonde haired girl with a deeper blue skirt was ushering them on, another who stood out even starker with her red outfit and raven black hair grumbling something derogatory. Usagi and Rei? Yes, of course. Mako would recognize those smouldering, heavy-lidded eyes of Rei Hino anywhere. And of course Usagi's incredible hair length and odango buns. Yet there was no time to be distracted now, what mattered was the animated mannequin with the sinisterly blank face that seemed to be right behind them, seeing ho the light was getting stronger. Even Mako couldn't fight blind- or in a cloud int his case. But as she flipped around with her fist bunched for a fight she realized that there was no green light coming from behind, it was shining from directly above.   
"Mako-chan!" Usagi's voice sounded from behind, her hands pattering together in seeming delight, although Mako was not amused with anything about this situation. Raising her fingertips to her forehead, the light reflected from the sweat and mist soaked tips, confirming that it was being emitted...from her forehead? "Here," Usagi squealed, snatching Mako's hand and causing them to both stagger away from the wall of mist, backing against the wall. Usagi stared intensely into her pale blue eyes, a light forcing its way through to shine through the sternness of it all. "Do you know where Luna is, Mercury?" She shouted over her shoulder, voice eerily cheerful which conflicted greatly with eh situation. Mako scanned at the mass of white only a few yards away in longing to dive in to fight again-to defeat that bride and shatter that plastic heart like an egg shell. Usagi turned back, looking mildly disappointed as Ami shook her head anxiously. "Get the pen that you got at the arcade and shout.... Jupiter Power!"  
"Its Jupiter Star Power, Usagi!" Rei snarled impatiently, her gaze locked to the dissipating fog and the bride as it slowly came into view. "Then you gotta say Make Up for some god forsaken reason!"  
Mako tried to bat Usagi away, her muscles tensing to ready herself for a fight, anger welling up and ready to bubble over. "Not now! We've gotta fight her, or get help! Call the police!" Just as she was about to break free from the grip against the wall, Usagi's eyes turned pleading, fingers releasing from its surprisingly tight grip for such a frail girl.  
"Mako-chan," Usagi begged, her babyish blue eyes widening even larger than their currently impossible state. "We are the police!" Suddenly, she understood, the reports about Sailor V in town and how these costumes that they wore- no matter how ridiculously short skirted they were- they were the scouts that everybody had been talking about. That's why they seemed to be extra concerned about the story. Usagi's eyes said it all- their identities...their powers....their need for her? At the realization, Mako didn't even hesitate to whip out the once believed toy from her back pocket, repeating the unforgettable words that Rei had so unmercifully barked.  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!" Her voice started small, then grew powerful as she felt the words take effect. White sparks burst from the tip of the raised stick, tumbling around her and casting beams of light that glimmered like a full moon. As the stick traveled to guide her arm in a full circle, there was an explosion that sounded like thunder, instinct telling Mako that all was safe now....she had power now. Power to defeat anyone. A pure white light was dulled through her gently closed eyelids, sending chills of comfort rippling around her as she realized that it was lightning. Lighting. Electricity. The distant boom of thunder that struck her ears in unison with her heartbeat. Vaguely, Mako extended her arm, trying to touch the trickles of electricity as it bit the air around her, everything turning to an iron taste as it mixed with the damp atmosphere. The sparks lit her up on the inside and out, reviving muscled that she hadn't previously known to exist yet glad that they did, even the revved up ones feeling new. Her bare skin warmed in the static filled air, sending the loose strands of hair on end with the entire ponytail flying upward. Then, the distant cold receded, slick material sliding over her middle with the same material rippling around her legs. Shoes were planted onto her feet that held stitching ties up her ankles, far lighter than her combat boots that she usually wore with the school uniform. Everything was far lighter, allowing her to move with far more accuracy, punched unrestrained from the densely sewn cotton and heavy underclothes. As the last step of the transformation, the same shade of green light glinted through her eyelids and casting a warm glow over everything. From its light, something heavy on her forehead began to expand, molten metal melting over and arching across her hairline. With that, Mako arched her back and opened her eyes to watch the last dying sparks of electricity sizzle out to once again reveal the smouldering black of night- smog obscuring the stars.  
With a quick glance, she surveyed the sailor suit that had somehow fitted over body, her costume resembling the others in every way except for the color scheme. Her outfit was mainly a green of spring, the skirt and lapel- which only had one stripe, and the elbow puffs. The bow was a milky pink that went surprisingly well with the rich green, almost passing for white in the dim lighting. That was all she had to to notice before some compulsion kicked in.  
This time, it was pure instinct controlling her as she flipped back the ponytail that had landed on her shoulder, baring her chest to show just how unafraid she was. The fog was almost nearly dissipated by now, revealing the broken arm of the bride who weakly edged forward on its broken knees. "I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Thunder and Courage!" She bunched her fist and clutched it close to her chest, the other outstretched to the side. "Sailor Jupiter!" Her voice echoed across the alleyway, booming back to reveal the insane ferocity that was clearly exposed by the tone. The words felt far stronger, more daring than ever before- strange to both her tongue and ears.  
Just then, another form appeared as an almost spectral figure that hovered over the dying remains of the mannequin. As it solidified, it became clear that it was a humanoid male figure- at least six feet tall with broad shoulders that would barely fit on an average suit. The one he wore, however, seemed to fit perfectly as a grayed blue color that buttoned over his chest and up the neck with precision as if it had just been ironed. The man was sternly featured, eyes like a hawk with surprisingly long lashes that caressed the tops of his cheeks has he squinted, a prominent nose with flared nostrils, and tight white lips that knotted onto a line. large waves of mahogany locks flowed over his shoulder and shining with grease in the dim moonlight, the coarse strands reaching to mid-back. Mako had never been particularly that good an discerning body language, but this guy was easy to read, from crossed arms to stone hard eyes- he was definitely infuriated.   
"That was simply a formless shadow of myself," The man began, a malicious grin creeping over his face as those honeyed words slipped from his lips. Jupiter released all the air from her lungs, trying to prepare herself for the fight that was bound to come. The other guardians moved forward from behind, their high heeled boots clattering against the walk. She whipped out her hand, simultaneously ducking into a crouch as if ready to spring- trying to make it clear that she was going to take this guy down. A glint of recognition sparked into his eye, almost...uncertainty thick in his melodic voice. "Your true enemy... Nephrite!"   
Once again, a sixth sense ruled Sailor Jupiter, imbuing her with a strange form of intuition or even recollection of something of the far past. On the tiara that had melded around her head, she felt its gem expand until it tugged on the loose strands near her hair part: a rod? She swung her hands into the air, absorbing the charged energy that filled every molecule of this city, taking it in and molding it into something that only she could channel. All of the pure anger from her past betrayals, and pain of violation, every ounce of it was now being transmitted into power. Not the muscle that she had tried to build up for defense, but never ending rage that was now her only source- something she had subconsciously been longing for- yet unable to pinpoint. This was revenge for all the times she had been wronged. "Jupiter, my guardian planet, summon your storms and bring down your thunder!" Her roar resonated throughout the streets, filling every empty crevice that she knew longed to be filled. "Wide Sparkling Pressure!"   
There was a moment of silence, or maybe Jupiter was too invested in aiming to listen, but in that moment, she could swear that this guy- Nephrite- looked just like her senpai....  
Boom.  
Everything went white, the entire surroundings filling with pure white fingers of lightning that groped at her target with such force that he was was easily tossed backward and skidded over the concrete. Jupiter's chest heaved as she connected herself to the tendrils of writhing light, forcing even more energy into the release of power. Nephrite limbs jerked upward twitching smasmatically as if having a seizure, his head jerking back to expose the bulging tendons in his neck, face bloating up with redness. The veins in his forehead and temples could be seem pulsing against his forehead as if ready to pop. It was a horrifying sight- the convulsions and earsplitting screams of agony that were cut short with every burst of anger that flooded into her hands which channeled the lightning. While Jupiter held back a grimace, watching the storm channel from anger, to lightning, to his own pure pain was strangely addicting.  
It must have only been around four seconds before she felt the energy die, leaving her hands tingling with electricity and longing for more. Jupiter hardly felt herself move, subconsciously aware of the way her gloved hand swiped across her bleeding cheek to stain the snow-white fabric, and her green lace-ups marching forward. She towered over the collapsed Nephrite, unaware of how he was connected to the occurrence, only that he was her enemy, and he would pay.  
"It was a lie! He...he said he loved me!" She winced as her voice cracked, trying to hold back the sting of blurry tears. With a single bloodied finger, she pointed to the right where Motoki had folded in on himself sometime in the last minute without notice of any of the others, skin still tinged blue. Jupiter hunched over, trying to make eye contact with Nephrite who was miraculously still conscious and to top it off with a smirk. "Have I forgotten?" She heaved a hitching breath, the fuku tightening over her ribs as sobs threatened. "The feeling of love and....everything?"  
The man chuckled, his face screwed up painfully as the wheezing breaths filled the surroundings. "You are foolish to believe in love, in any kind of-"  
Jupiter swung her leg around with a roar, her heel connecting with the Nephrite's temple with a sickening clunk. His head rolled to the side, a welt already rising on his already battered face although a crazed smile continued to cling to his lips- one that disturbed Mako more than anything. "You know," she breathed, voice sharp even in her own ears as the tears abandoned her eyes to be replaced with dry fury, "I thought you looked a bit like senpai."  
She hardly felt it happen, yet somehow Jupiter cracked her heel into Nephrite's skull, the residual flickers of lightning emitted and sending its waves of electricity directly to the heart where it would do the most damage. The scream of pure agony was ephemeral, cutting off suddenly yet forever reverberating throughout both the street and her mind for eternity. There was a moment as his body convulsed, blue patches pulsing on the surface of his skin as the life left this man. He rolled his head forward with agony still etched on his face, the vengeful glare replaced with one of recognition and confusion,  
"I've seen this look before....those eyes...." That was his last breath before the spot of life faded, his stiffened arm that twitched upward falling limply to the ground. His entire body seemed to shrivel up into a greyed mass of wrinkles and gaping violet stretches, the remaining wisp of life releasing into the air as he faded. Then, Nephrite was gone, vanished, disappeared. The place where Jupiter had planted her foot, right over the enemy's chest was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wish I could have added a better relationship between Zoisite x Kunzite in this one but it didn't really turn out. Zoisite has to be all indignant while Kunzite aloof and seemingly uncaring for Nephrite's death. Those two emotions can't work together well to show the relationship in this chapter. Sorry all you shippers! Maybe in the next book they will show their love more.

Zoisite knew what was going to happen before it did. In fact, he had known for several days of the fate of his youngest brother weeks before it came true, and once again, his suspicions were correct. Right now, however, he was not expecting the show of news that was received.  
It seemed to come from nowhere, simply coming into view as smoke did when the light hit it right. At first, Zoisite didn't even notice it, merely continuing to stare at a particular spot on the wall in a state of overwhelming boredom that had been going for weeks. This was the first time that something exiting had actually happened, and while he had a vague prediction, nothing could have prepared enough for the ghastly sight that was laid before him. Lying prone on the marble floors appeared the shriveled body of his brother.  
"Nephrite!" Zoisite's entire body convulsed in disgust and mild surprise, his citron colored eyes unable to rip away from the sight. Nephrite was dead, or at least dying seeing his deeply damaged body that appeared to be one large bruise. Blotches of purple strung over his face like vines or webs to expose the draining veins that bulged in his forehead. Nephrite's once intimidating eyes were gouged deep into his head as if they were slowly melting away and leaving only a thin layer of lid to cave over whatever was left. Even his clothes had been destroyed, deep tears where whatever attack had struck him and held together by a couple strands of midnight blue fabric.  
Zoisite peeled himself from the pillar where it felt as if he had been standing for days without end, faintly realizing in the back of his mind that the new kneeling position strained his weary muscles to the point that it hurt. Yet that was nothing compared to the burning hatred that flared inside as he tried to take in the damage that the Guardians of Justice had wreaked. This was his brother. Brother. Reduced to a withered, purple stained body webbed with broken veins. Although Zoisite had predicted such a death, as he had with Jadeite, the utter shock and numbness that the sight left him with was nearly unbearable.  
Nephrite was dead.  
"Dear Zoisite," A heavy voice reached his ears, rebounding off the walls of the silent corridor easily with such a orotund tone. Kunsite. The oldest brother was aloof beyond anything that Zoisite could pretend to ever be, everything from towering posture to rich voice labelled him as a king. Kunsite's ringing laugh grated at the air; taunting. Zoisite refusing to turn around to acknowledge his heartless brother that felt no pain when he saw his brother's broken body, unable to do anything but hunch over the body. "If you don't ant to end up the same way, you will have to use your head a bit more...Otherwise, the name of the Four Kings of Heaven will be defiled..."  
Zoisite gritted his teeth, eyes darting to the right where he caught a glimpse of the silvery cape that defined his brother as the oldest and therefore...different. Zoisite gritted his teeth, nostrils flaring in something deeper than annoyance.  
"You cant even bother to mourn for your own brother?!" Zoisite retorted, his voice hard in disbelief. Somehow this sparked an anger that had been welling in some dormant state, one that burned yet froze his mind until numbness came, and more words came spewing from untamed lips. "He is your brother, and you cant even let down your guard once to mourn his death. Did you ever bother to question why we are doing this, why we ended up as Beryl's sla-"  
"Your Majesty!"  
"There is no need to call me that!" Zoisite snapped sardonically, pausing for a second and wondering whether the older brother would dare slap him. "Anyway, there is no good reason this should have happened, none of us would be dead if it weren't for-"  
Tsk tsk tsk... It was the tick of a condemning tongue. A familiar sound that was dreaded evenly of the our of them- the disapproving sign of their Majesty, Queen Beryl. The sounds came from within rather, as if they had been there all along but only needed to turn up the volume for detection. None of you would have a chance at this deteriorated state if he wasn't better at the job! remember, I saved your life. All of your lonely souls were wandering for what would have been eternity then I took mercy, saved you all from the destiny that was soon to approach. How dare you complain about that near inevitable return to that prior state! Zoisite shuddered, his vision warping as Queen Beryl's voice invaded his mind and placed thoughts directly in his head. The last wisp of his own thoughts was longing to now why they had been lost before? What had happened before the block that had been erected in his timeline of memories? Even now memories were fading: the young face of Jadeite, the pain of loosing two brothers, and the dread that arose as his turn to fight the Sailor Soldiers arrived.  
But now, even Zoisite was unaware of the control that Beryl had on his mind, falling deeply into a state of comfortable ignorance and lack of original thought, settling into the puppet form and letting his queen take charge. No more useless mourning for a brother he barely new, no more questioning their loyalties, or regretting of anything other than the fact that he hadn't had a proper chance to serve his queen.  
Find the Legendary Silver Crystal.  
Kill the Sailor Guardians.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this episode/act was split between two books, I had to conjoin them a bit. Sorry for any confusion!

Moon rose from the concrete with quavering breath, her legs tremulous to the point that she could hardly stand. She heaved air into her lungs, trying to regain composure from the shocks of the night, although she should have been used to it by now- being a Sailor Guardian and all. Yet just as coherent thoughts finally began to flow through her mind, everything broke down again at the sight of Sailor Jupiter. No. This was not a superhero. The girls that was crumpled on the concrete was more human than any powers could label her as. The muscular, mysterious, brokenhearted athlete- Makoto Kino. Moon began to call her name, but she was cut off.  
"At my last school, the senior I was in love with.....he-" Her once strong voice broke, the breaths becoming ragged as she tried to finish her sentence. "He broke me... " Mako's last words were garbled by the sobs that broke through the barrier of silence. Knees buckling, she slid weakly to the ground, staring at the spot where the enemy had vanished with dead eyes.  
Moon tried to move forward to somehow comfort the girl, although somebody, probably Rei, gripped her shoulders in restraint. She didn't fight, merely watched from the side as Mako's expression scrunched in attempt to block the sobs. "The memories were too painful to relive every day at my old school, having to pass every spot where he had kissed me.... I didn't know..." Her broad shoulders shook as glistening tears blackened the cement with their silent splatter. with the heel of her palm, she tried to wipe away the angry tears, her head jerkily twisting to the side to look at the three of hem who waited patiently for the rest of the story. She gave a watery smile, lips pressed into a quavering line that streaked over her red-stained cheek. Usagi's heart nearly broke, hands becoming numb at the sight of Mako's tear filled eyes that was liable to let loose another bout of tears at any time. Her irises were vibrant than ever, color refined by the salty sting of wet anger. "I moved away." A harsh laugh cracked through the spell that her previous words had cast, one of disbelief and rage buried beneath so much pain. Voice reviving from it's weak cadence, it grew into what was similar to before- yet laced with wryness.  
"Mako-chan...." Usagi murmured, trying to duck under the restraining hold. Anything to get this girl on her feet again. Mako held up one glove to say that she was fine, marked with her own blood and already scored with rips. Sure enough, Jupiter stood as tall as ever, her brawny and slightly busty figure regaining it's confident strength, movements no longer restricted. Mako began to wipe her new skirt lips pressing tightly.  
"I had the money," she began voice reviving from it's weak cadence, it grew into what was similar to before- yet laced with wryness and a sinewy tone, "I could have gone pretty much anywhere in Japan without my parents there-or anybody who actually loved me-yet something drew me here...to you all...I needed to come here." Turning towards them, her nostrils flared as Jupiter shook her head in disbelief. "I had a feeling that something more than romance was waiting for me here....well....that's what the skies told me anyway."  
"That's right," The hand on Usagi's shoulder receded it's iron grip and fell to Rei's side as she gave one of her smoky chuckles. "We don't have luxury or time it takes to cry over guys."  
To Usagi, the statement was incredibly insensitive, although Mako didn't seem to mind, merely giving a weak smile at the ground. She fingered at her puffy pink bow, marveling at the entire outfit in muffled amazement.  
"Sailor Jupiter, eh?" She murmured, twirling the transformation stick between her fingers with a faint nod. "I remember now, there was a mission... the princess." Her eyes skirted to the side, smothered in sorrow. "We have to find her...protect her."  
"Correct!" Mercury chirped, stepping forward determinedly as if she finally found somebody who understood anything. "And Sailor Moon, you have to lead us, you are the first to be reborn after all, it's destiny!" Mercury gestured awkwardly at Usagi, the face of pride lighting up her sorrowful face as if utterly delighted to have such an incompetent girl for their leader. "You have to protect the Legendary Silver Crystal, help us regain our memories!" Usagi blinked with a stunned smile.  
"But wait," Jupiter began, her voice tight with nerves, "That guy, Nephrite, he said something....i can't remember exactly but... Something about it just...." She screwed up her face in concentration, the tiny muscles around her eyes pinching as if trying to remember. "Did any of you guys have these flashbacks? A white castle, blood, and lots of light? When Nephrite looked at me..." She shook her head as if trying to ward away visions, eyes still concerned as ever and drying up from their last cry.  
"Sword, mirrors and... a staff..." Mars continued the list, her head bowed until her chin nearly touched her collarbones. With her eyes closed, it was easy to marvel at her smouldering black lashes that fluttered as move visions most likely arose. "And more, but it's all hazy and far away, I can't get the direct future as if...it's unsure....or blocked somehow." Mars straightened, folding her arms and glancing around at the rest of them. Shrugging, her heels alternated to hold up weight, her expression normal- mildly irked- yet the way she refused to make eye contact, the way she bounced on the balls of her heel revealed that she indeed saw something. Even her face paled and turned a sickly sallow shade- contrasting Something that had frightened Rei Hino?  
"Rei?" Usagi breathed, inching closer.  
"That's Mars to you...Moon! You aren't even a planet! How can she be our leader?!" Mars shrieked, turning to Mercury with blazing violet eyes. Mercury cringed and tried to give a weak smile, beginning to explain nervously while egging closer in attempt to space the two apart. Her tiny voice was overpowered behind the two orotund voice of the quarrelers who were now yanking on each other's hair.  
There was a shuffling sound, one of claws pattering against the sidewalk. Moon halted the bickering and her eyes went wide in surprise, doing her best to flips around with Mars still tugging on her buns. "Luna?" She called softly, their argument subsiding abruptly. Sure enough, from out of the shadow, a stealthy creature emerged on silent paws that could be none other than Luna- seeing the crescent shaped marking on her forehead. In her mouth was an object that may have been nearly as long as the cat, a metallic pink handle with golden orbs attached to its base. Luna struggled with clutching it between her tiny jaws, doing her best to hold it unevenly so as to balance its top heavy weight. The piece on the top was in the crescent moon shape, the entire thing smoothy rounded over and emitting a soft, yellow glow, although it could have just been the streetlamps reflecting off the milky surface.  
Jupiter glanced nervously around at the three others, Moon nodding reassuringly to confirm that Luna was no enemy. The brunette swallowed- still looking unsure. Ami knelt, scooping the cat into her arms with ease, its body gently cradled in her tender arms. Luna casually dropped the scepter or whatever the stick was into the crack of Mercury's arms, her head rotating to meet each of their eyes and making a point to squint at Jupiter, although there was no surprise. Moon paced forward, on the verge of speech, although something held her back.  
"Sailor Moon," Luna addressed formally. Jupiter sucked in a breath, although Usagi wished she could have seen her stunned expression, the cat's cherry red eyes were glued to her own. "You have managed to gather four Guardians of Justice, our newest ally being Sailor Jupiter of Thunder and Courage. You are to be the leader, and as Mercury was saying," She gave an approving nod upward, Ami flushed. "You must protect the Legendary Silver Crystal and our Princess! This here is a new tool to help you defend: the Moon Stick. Now is not the time to talk, although we will find a meeting spot within the next few days, as you can see, the victims are awakening."


End file.
